Our Princess
by yourklaineisshowing
Summary: Future!fic. Kurt and Blaine are happily married. Now it is time to have somme little feet wondering around the house. A fic describing the life of their little daughter from birth to graduation. Read and Review! enjoy!
1. Birth

_**A/N: Hello there! So this is my new Klaine!fic. It's gonna be a future fic about Blaine and Kurt's daughter's life. From birth to graduation. I guess that it's gonna have about twenty chapters, depends on how many I dedicate to each age. I hope you enjoy!**_

Mandy, the surrogate was now in the 40th week, and about to give birth to the first daughter of Kurt and Blaine. They slept with shoes, literally, because she was about to call any minute now. A bag was waiting for them, with all they will need, and the pink and lovely room was already waiting for the upcoming princess.

Burt and Carole flew to them, leaving Lima foe two weeks, just to wait and be ready when help is needed. Finn and Rachel and seven year old Jonathan promised to come and visit the moment the baby is born. And yes, no one could wait anymore.

So you could guess that when the phone rang Blaine rushed to it, picking it up with a "be right there", and waking Kurt up. All that happened in less than three seconds, and both – a sleepy Kurt and a hyper Blaine – were on their way to the hospital.

o0O0o

It took ten hours, two shots, five thousand shouts and one sore hand at Blaine's side, and the tearing Kurt was holding a pink, blonde yet curly little girl. Mandy was blonde, her hair freakishly similar to Kurt's. She was skinny and short, her skin Paler than Kurt's. She was the perfect choice. And with the fact that Blaine was the biological father, the kid will be much of both of them.

They dressed her with this white little dress, under it was the thick pants, and above it the warm coat. Yeah, she was not eve 24 hours when they left the hospital, but who is Blaine to fight with Kurt when it comes to fashion?

o0O0o

They entered their flat, the baby girl in Blaine's hands. The walked easily to the upper floor, getting to the pink little room, and putting their princess in her bed.  
Together they looked at her, their hands together, and after three moments came the question.

"Want to tell her her name?" asked Blaine easily.

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Welcome home Abigail Hummel Anderson".

"No second name?" Carole entered the room, holding Burt's hand.

"We figured that with two family names it would be long enough like this. How are you?" Blaine hugged his mother in law.

"Great. She's perfect. Abigail Hummel Anderson, second and perfect grandchildren."

_**A/N: Review makes me want to upload faster – just sayin' :)**_


	2. One Year Old

A whole year is a huge thing, when you talk about your baby. Abigail grew up so fast they didn't even blink, and she was already running around the house, looking for things to fit in her tiny mouth. Kurt got tired of running after the little girl, taking things out of her sight, and Blaine got sick of never sleeping a whole night. But they never got tired of Abby.

At that particular day, Abby was a year and a month old, and Finn and Jonathan were coming to visit.

Kurt picked Abby and took her to her room, letting her to choose between two little white dresses. He brushed he short hair and put a ribbon to stop the hair from falling into her eyes.  
Blaine didn't like the idea of Abigail running around with only socks, always thinking of what will hit her head when she fell. So Kurt helped her with the pink shoes, and helped her out of her room.

"Daddy daddy!" the girl shouted while running to the kitchen.

"Aren't you beautiful?" Blaine picked Abigail up, and kissed her forehead. He then turned over to look at his husband. "Finn just called. They'll be here in ten minutes. The chicken is in the oven, and I really have to shave. Plus I can't find my contact lenses. Could you take care of it?"

Kurt just laughed. And Blaine looked confused.

"I just remind myself of my mother sometimes. You have to shave and the machine is already ready waiting for you, and your contact lenses…. Umm Abby kind of spilled the liquid. I had to throw the box. Though your pink glasses are next to you pink sunglasses – you do realize it's too gay to have all this pink like that – and they are both n the drawer next to my side of the bed. Now give me Abby and go, I don't want them to walk in on an unshaved, half-blind husband!"

Now Blaine was laughing too. He handed Abigail to Kurt and ran upstairs to shave and find his glasses. He hated glasses, but Kurt loved them, and well he didn't really have any choice.

o0O0o

Jonathan was eight, and watching him running with Abigail to wherever she wanted was a really fun thing to do. So Blaine Kurt and Finn sat there watching as Abigail led Jonathan up to her room, and back down.

"John-John come!"

"I am coming Abby! Wait, no you're running too fast, Abby slow down!"

The girl stood in the middle of the living room and laughed hard.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

Abigail went to the confused Jonathan and hugged him tight. "John-John funny!" she shouted.

_**A/n: Okay – so this thing Is really short and not so useful. I found it hard to focus on Abigail when she is just a year old. So I wrote this chapter to connect between her birth to the next chapter, when she is two, and her sentences make sense.**_

_**Reviews make me happy :-)**_


	3. Age 2

_**A/N: a little explanation – where I live it is common to go to nursery schools around the age of one or two. So here comes the story.**_

Their morning started at seven. It was Abigail's first day at nursery school, and you could absolutely say that Kurt was more excited than her.

Abigail went out of bed and ran to her parents' room. She jumped into the bed, crawling in between her two sleeping dads.

"Daddy daddy daddy!"

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. "Be quiet princess. Let's not wake daddy up okay? Let's go get ready together."

He got up and picked Abigail up. They went to her room, where he gave her her dress. He helped her in it and together they went to brush her little teeth. It was pretty quick, because ten minutes past seven, and they were both sitting on the sofa.

"Why are my two princesses sitting on the sofa?" Blaine looked adorable all sleepy. He got closed to Kurt and Abigail and kissed each on the forehead.

"Daddy no princess! Daddy prince!" Abigail said happily when her father kissed her.

Both Kurt and Blaine laughed. "But your daddy is like my princess. I love him the same way I love you, and you are my princess. Is that right?" he said, picking her up.

"But daddy is boy". Abigail looked confused, and Blaine's grin widened.

"Ok. So daddy is my prince. And you are my princess. But I thought I was the prince. What am I then?"

"It makes sense that you are a prince too," said Kurt, "And little Abby and I have to go. Say bye-bye to daddy sweetie." He took Abigail to his hands and after a few byes they went.

In the car Abigail never stopped talking. They got to the nursery school in three minutes and Kurt helped Abigail out of the car. He told her it was called "Bars of heaven" and that her teacher's name was Miss Marine.

o0O0o

Blaine came to pick her up at four PM. When he entered the class he found the other parents standing in the corner, so he went and sat there, looking at his princess playing with a blond little girl and a cute little boy.

"Is this your daughter? She looked just like you!" the tall man, with the brown hair and blue eyes pointed at Abigail.

Blaine nodded, and the man sent his hand to shake it with him. "Daniel O'Neill. My son Benjamin is playing with your daughter."

"Blaine Hummel Anderson. My daughter's name is Abigail."

Daniel smiled, and continued – "This girl there – Emma, and her parents are joining us for dinner next week, would you and your wife like to join?"

"Actually, Abigail has two dads. My husband's name is Kurt, and if it is still okay, yes we would love to thank you!"

Daniel smiled. "Then next week it is. My wife's name's Katherine, and Emma's parents are Joshua and Lilly."

o0O0o

That evening they sat together and listened to Abby talk about Benjamin and Emma, and how she likes Miss Marine. Blaine told Kurt everything about Daniel and next week's dinner, and they all went to sleep, after this long day.

_**A/N – not to much about Abby – because she's really young. Wait for next chapter and please review :)**_


	4. Age 3

_**A/N: Hi! I am so sorry it took me totally forever to update… I got into a test-term and I had to stop my life. I didn't open this computer for like forever. Anyway this is a 173-word-chapter, but it was so cute I just had to write it. Hope you like Abby at age three, And I promise you are going to hear from me soon!**_

Blaine was sitting on the sofa, and looked at his beautiful girl. Abby was painting on the coffee table. Blaine smiled to himself, pushed his glasses up, and got back to his book.

"Daddy can you please write 'for daddy' on it?" she said, putting the paper in front of his eyes.

"Sure princess" he said, looking at the sheet in front of him. It was painted pink, and there was a smiling sun in the right corner.

"Thank you daddy!"

Abigail got back to her little place and continued drawing. Suddenly she jumped to her feet and Ran to her room. Blaine got up and went after her, still a bit amused. The girl reached the door but instead of going in she just closed it and sat on the floor

Blaine watched her as she copied her name from the sign on the door, putting all the energy to make it right.

Blaine got back to his book, while all he could think of was what a great family he has.


	5. Age 4

Abigail sat next to the coffee table, playing with her favourite doll. Blaine and Kurt were watching TV, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest.

"Daddy—" Abby started, but when both her parents turned to her she just got back to her doll.

Kurt took his head up, and with his head he combed Blaine's chest hair. Not that there was much of it, but he liked to put it in a certain way that won't interact with his cheeks.

"Daddy—"

"What is it princess?" came Blaine's voice this time.

"NO!" she said angrily, and got p from her lace.

"Daddy I need help" she walked to Kurt and gave him her doll. "Dress her!" she commended.

"Oh, I'd love to baby," Kurt smiled, "but why didn't you ask before?"

"I tried," Abby started, so mad she almost exploded. "I always try! And I always get the wrong Daddy answering!"

Kurt looked at his husbands, a knowing smile coming to his face. "How about you call Daddy a different name? How about you call him papa, or dad, whichever you prefer…"

Abigail took the moment to think, and then finally nodded. "You'll be Daddy," she pointed at Kurt, "and you'll be Papa, 'K?" she said, and ran to sit in Blaine's lap.

Both men nodded to each other. They wondered when all of this would happen, but Rachel told them about her fathers, so they were kind of prepared to that.

Kurt went back to Blaine's chest, his hand holding Abby's, and this was how they spent their evening.


	6. Age 5

**_Hey. i'm not a fan of this chater, but I wrote it and well, I felt like I should update. Abby is growing :-) Tell me with revies if you have any idea for age 6 ha? tnks :-)_**

Five months after her fifth birthday Abby came back from school really excited. Apparently, Marissa (her rich and best friend) had her half birth day that day and she had a dress that was almost as pretty as Kurt's designs, and a cake that was almost as yummy as Kurt's cooking.

It was a pleasure for Kurt to here from his daughter that it was hard to be better than him, but with it, it made him understand that he'll have to work hard to make Abby happy with her half birth day that was not even supposed to happen.

He smiled at his daughter and promised almost immediately – "Don't worry princess. Daddy will take you to the shop tomorrow after school and we will buy fabric for you dress. And we will ask for papa to bring us some ingredients for the cake. WE still have another week. Do you want to go over the sketches?"

He watch as Abigail grabbed a chair and sat next to him, with a huge grin. He knew his daughter loved to watch him sketch for his collections, but now it was meant for her, and she had every right to add suggestions.

They worked for at least two hours and came up with a short and strapless dress and went upstairs to greet Blaine that just got back home.

"Papa, Daddy made a dress for me and we will buy fabrics tomorrow and I will have the best half birth day that will be even better than Marissa's and you need to go now because we need chocolate chips and cream to make the cake and-"

Blaine took his daughter in his hands and kissed her forehead. She was getting excited over something and sounded just like Kurt. He watched her wide eyes and huge smile and laughed a little.

The next day Kurt went to pick Abby up from school and took him to his regular shop. He instructed to pick two different kinds of the same colour – one to be light and one to be dark. In the meanwhile he went to the back and found the new shoe shelf. Yes, he'd asked the owner to add shoes so he could save the time of two different shops when going on a complete look for some spoiled red carpet lady.

He picked the shoes that were entirely flat (Abby was still just five), and made sure that the assistant gave it to him in purple. That way they would match the two kinds of purple Abby said she goes with, and went to help her.

He found her staring at the high shelf with a hopeless face.

"I need to get up there daddy! My fabric is waiting for me but I can't reach!" she said with a cute pout.

He sent his hand up and reached for the only purple fabric there and gave it to his little daughter that was already holding the darker colour.

"We have everything we need Daddy. Can we go make the dress now?"

They reached the house and went to the basement – the office.

Kurt knew that at least for him – it wasn't about the final dress just this one time. It was about seeing his daughter so happy.


	7. Age 6

_**A/N: hey again. Still, I tried my best with this but it wasn't going well. It is not my idea – it's Olivia Marie's. Thanks for that, I'm sorry it's that lame and yet I hope you like it. Don't forget that if you'll leave ideas I'd be more than happy to use them :-)**_

It was a cold night and it was raining hard. Kurt just managed to get Abby to sleep, and now he joined Blaine at the sofa.

"She's such an angel…" Kurt started, "But she also reminds me so much of you with all that stubbornness…"

Blaine smiled at that and grabbed Kurt so he was closer to him. He pushed his pink glasses up, and rested his head on Kurt's.

"I talked to Rachel when you were with Abby," Blaine said, "She said that today when Jonathan came back from school he had really bad bruises on his face and he was crying. She said they were giving him hard time. She's afraid he might not be telling her everything, asked if maybe you could talk to him since he likes you, and Finn's having hard times trying to communicate with his 13 year old."

Kurt nodded slightly. He will definitely call Jonathan tomorrow.

Suddenly there was the biggest lightning, and the power went off. The sharp sound made Abby wake up, and she started crying while running to the living room to find her parents.

"Pappy, daddy, where are you, I'm scared!" she said crying.

Blaine got up and took her in his hands. "Here you go honey, come with me and daddy to sleep in our room ok? Everything is all right baby girl, I promise."

oO0Oo

The next morning Kurt woke up too early, so he decided to make some hot cocoa with tiny marshmallows for Abigail, and some really good coffee for his husband and him.

He went down the stairs, and while heading to the kitchen he looked out the window. What hw saw was amazing, and exciting.

That day they let Abigail take a day off school, and took her to play outside. Because this morning was first, in six years, that there were actual snow on the road. That was Abigail's first time in the snow.


	8. Age 7

_**A/N: This was requested in the comments. Hope you like it. Tried to make it longer this time but it is still not long enough. Sorry.**_

Kurt was sitting in the kitchen, holding his cup of coffee in one hand, and the newspaper in the other. Blaine was preparing the omelettes for breakfast and the radio was on in the background. It was a winter day and it was snowing all night long, so no one was surprised when the seven year old girl entered the kitchen, shouting that "School's off".

She was still in her pyjamas and her eyes were shining in the light of the kitchen. There wasn't much snow there even in the coldest days of winter, so Abigail loved it when it did snow.

"Can I go play in the snow now daddy? Pretty please?" she said, tugging to Kurt's shirt.

He put his newspaper on the table and smiled at the little girl. "Sit and eat you breakfast darling. We'll go play outside after you take your shower."

Blaine sat next to Kurt, after putting the three plates on the table, and smiled as his daughter started eating too fast, eager to go play outside already.

"Abby slow down!" Kurt almost shouted, "we will go outside anyway, no need to choke on your food honey."

But it was useless. In seconds Abby finished her breakfast and raced to the bathroom, shouting for Kurt to come and help her with the clothes.

While Abigail was taking her shower – a slow one just like her father – Kurt was standing with Blaine in front of her closet, and they were fighting slightly about what to dress Abigail in.

"Kurt It isn't that cold outside! There is no need in extra coat. Please Kurt, I think what you have in hand is enough."

"No Blaine. She's only seven years old, and she's so small. I can't let her go outside wearing just these. This coat is needed, and I am not letting you take her out like that."

And while Blaine was mad at his husband for over dressing their daughter, he knew there is no point in arguing Kurt when it came to clothes, so he let go of it. He went back to the kitchen to make some sandwiches to take out with them so they will have anything to feed little Abby when she gets hungry.

Fifteen minutes late a little figure entered the kitchen. She was wearing black jeans that Blaine only guessed they came over tights. She had a long white plain T shirt, with a grey button-up vest That Blaine could totally call a coat if it weren't for the fashion lessons Kurt had given him. On top of all that she was wearing a black coat she left open. She had black gloves to her hands and black and grey stripped knotted hat to her head that matched the scarf around her neck. Grey Ugg boots to her legs. Totally over dressed.

A few minutes later they were already out, heading to the park nearby. The snow was reaching Abigail's knees and it was freezing cold, but Abigail looked as happy as possible.

When they reached the park, Blaine and Kurt went to sit on a bench while Abigail was forming a snow man in front of them.

"It will be taller than papa!" she exclaimed.

"Not a hard thing to do,' Kurt murmured under his breath and Blaine hit him with a chips bag he held. Kurt looked at him and their eyes met, and for a split second they just stared into each other's eyes with a smile. When they turned back Abigail was missing.

"Abby? Abigail? Abigail Hummel-Anderson this is not funny where are you?" Kurt started panicking.

Blaine just grabbed Kurt's hand and with a smile he got up and started walking.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson!" Kurt shouted now, "Your daughter is missing in case you hadn't noticed! Where are you –"

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's mouth, making him be quiet, as he pointed at the snow. Foot-prints where showing him exactly where their daughter went, and he quietly walked, still holding his husband's hand, as they reached to a little bush.

They didn't have time to think as Abigail jumped out of the bush shouting and threw two snow balls at her fathers.

Both Blaine and Kurt stood shocked, but Blaine was first to recover. He bent down, collecting as much snow as his hands could hold, and threw it to little Abby's lags, so he wouldn't hurt her too hard.

"Snow ball fight!" He shouted, and threw another one at Kurt. And this Time Kurt didn't even care if his clothes got ruined.

_**A/N: Any Ideas for age eight?**_


	9. Age 8

**_A/N - A requested one again. Thanks for all the ideas - I love them all, but I have place for one at a time. I hope you enjoy!_**

"No!" came the shout from Abigail's room, "Not happening Papa! Not in a million years, no!"

Kurt forced his eyes open and sat on the bad. He came back from work at four AM, and why in hell couldn't Blaine just dress their daughter and take her to school, _quietly_?

"Take that away Papa, I'm not wearing it. No! DADDY!" the girl sounded like she was willing to lose her voice shouting.

Kurt looked for his slippers and got out of the bad, heading to the bathroom. He has never heard his daughter going crazy like that and he had to fix that. He had to go back to sleep. Like, about, NOW.

When Kurt got out of the bathroom he went slowly to the room. The screams where mostly 'no's and Abigail's voice was getting louder with every shout. Blaine stood in the middle of the room looking frustrated, holding skinny black jeans in his hand. Abigail was hiding now under her blanket.

Kurt looked for Blaine's eyes, and gave him a _what-the-hell _look. Blaine shrugged, and he could see he was sorry for waking him up. How could anyone be mad at this angel?

\he got closer to the bed and put his hand on what seemed to be Abigail's back.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Daddy!" the girl whispered and came out of the blankets, "Papa wants me to wear this _thing_ and it totally doesn't go well with my shirt, and I am NOT wearing it!"

She was shouting again and Kurt was losing it. His headache was major and he can't hear it anymore.

"Okay!" now Kurt was shouting. "Blaine get out and make this breakfast so you eat and get out of here the moment she's ready. And you, young lady, are going to get dressed. With whatever!"

Kurt stormed out of the room, and Abigail was left alone in her room. She stared at the clothes left on her bedside table, and picked one up.

After she got dressed, she stormed out of her own room, still upset. She sat to the table and ate quietly.

"I walk to school today!" she said angrily, grabbed her backpack and raced out of the kitchen.

Blaine looked at the closed door, and then at Kurt, and Burst out laughing.

"What in the name of Marc Jacobs is so funny? I slept for THREE hours. Three Blaine! And you laughing you arse off!"

Blaine waited until he relaxed a bit, and kissed Kurt. "She's just like you…"

**_A/N - Any ideas for age nine?_**


	10. Age 9

_**A/N – Okay, so this could have gone better. I have an idea for age 10, though feel free to send me ideas and I might postpone mine. Enjoy!**_

Abigail Hummel Anderson is smart. Yeah, Abigail Hummal Anderson is brilliant.

o0O0o

A low cry made Kurt and Blaine both get up from their sit on the couch and head to Abigail's room. When they opened the door they found their little girl hiding under the blankets, crying softly.

"What is it princess?" came Blaine's voice.

"I'm scared" Abigail answered quietly.

"What's wrong? You were never scared before…" said Kurt, "Would Mr. Bear help? Maybe one of you dolls?"

"A puppy would help" said Abigail quietly, her fathers can't see her evil smile from under the blankets.

o0O0o

A knock on Kurt's office/basement door in the middle of the day, made him leave all his sketches and go talk to Abby. She was standing outside lloking mad, and Kurt knew it was important. Both Abigail and Blaine knew better than to knock on Kurt's door in the middle of the day.

"Daddy I am too bored!"

"I'm sorry honey, I'm working. Hoe about you go paint? Or maybe play with your dolls? Would that help?"

The girl crossed her arms looking just like her father in front of her. "A puppy would help".

o0O0o

"Do you want to go to the park with your friends?" Blaine asked his daughter.

"I can't" she said, eyes still fixed on the TV.

Blaine looked at her. "Why is that?"

"Papa, listen. Julie got a puppy for her birthday. Lena got a puppy for her birthday last year. Dianna got a puppy last month for no reason. They go to the park now with their dogs only, and I just feel lonely with them like that."

"Can I help?" he asked.

"A puppy would help…"

o0O0o

The Sunday after was Abigail's birthday. Finn, Rachel and Jonathan came to visit and brought Abigail a set of Microphone and Karaoke CDs. Even though Jonathan was sixteen, he and Abigail were super close to each other, and after they ate, both kids ran to Abby's room to play together. Abigail was a fan of teenagers, and Jonathan was a fan of little girls. Especially little Abby.

Just before the Hudsons had to leave, Kurt and Blaine called everyone to the table. Blaine left to the car and Kurt started talking.

"Okay, so even though we all know very well that you knew very well what you were doing, and even though we are sure you knew it would work, we are king of convinced."

Blaine entered the house again with a little blonde and white puppy in hand.

"You can pick her name"

Abigail looked the happiest she'd ever looked, "I want to call her Daisy."


	11. Age 10

Rachel called that morning sounding upset. Apparently Jonathan won't talk to either one of his parents. He keeps on asking to talk to his uncles and he keeps on coming back from school bruised and hurt.

It took them a whole hour, but eventually the three members of the Hummel Anderson family were on their way to the Hudson residence. The whole way Abigail kept on talking about how cool John-John is and how she cannot wait to meet him and see his room in the new house.

After three knocks on the wooden door, it flew open and Rachel pulled the three of them, one after the other, to a bear hug.

"Come in!" she said with a cheering voice, and led them to the living room where Finn was sitting, his legs on the coffee table.

Jonathan ran out of his room, and the surprised look on his parents' faces told Kurt that it was a rare thing to see. He pulled Abigail in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine. I missed you two!"

Abigail and Jonathan went to his room and the parents were left to talk.

"What's wrong John-John?" Abigail asked after a few moments of quietly sitting on the floor.

Jonathan looked up with a weak smile. "Can I tell you a secret you have to keep to yourself for a while?" he asked.

Abigail nodded and put her hand on Jonathan's shoulder softly.

"I have a boyfriend…"

Abigail didn't look surprised. Living with gay fathers, and knowing very well that Jonathan had gay grandparents; it seemed really normal to her.

"That's great John-John! What's his name?"

"Austin" he said quietly, "but you have to promise Abby, you have to keep it to yourself, because I am not ready yet, to tell my parents, and everyone else. I've been keeping it since I was thirteen…"

Abigail looked concerned. "That's just wrong John-John. You have to tell them today! You know two gay couples John-John! It's okay!"

Jonathan looked at his little cousin skeptically. He really wanted to tell. He loved Austin and he would love to bring his boyfriend of three months to dinner.

He took a few minutes to think. His parents might be a little disappointed. That's okay. But they would never blame him, nor be mad at him for this. Maybe the 10 year old was right.

He nodded slightly and smiled at her. She was right, and he would do it this evening, at dinner.

_**A/N – I didn't go on with the coming out because I don't really want to make this an issue. It came out short again, but I can't move myself to writing for some reason. Any ideas for age 11?**_

_**P.S – Have you checked out my other story? It's called MAKES YOU HAPPY. Please stop by! I love it personally, and I'd really like to hear your opinion!**_


	12. Age 11

**_A/N - Hi, I got a request to make Abigail have a slumber party, but I think she is too young for that - it won't be interesting yet ;). I will use that story later. For now this is what I came with, enjoy!_**

That morning Kurt woke up early and after seeing that Abigail and Blaine fell asleep on the couch after watching a movie together, he decided to make some hot chocolate milk. He went to the kitchen quietly to warm some milk. He put in some cream as well, and with the right amount of sugar it came out just like in the coffee shops, so he went and woke his two favourite people in the world. And while Blaine happily took it, Kurt could see the hesitation in Abigail's eyes. It did not even take fifteen minutes and Abigail started complaining about stomach aches.

At late evening, Blaine decided that they would let Kurt rest a bit, so they rang for some pizza. It took it fifty minutes to get there, but at some point they sat and ate dinner. But again, by the third slice of pizza, Abigail ran to the toilet vomiting, and came back complaining about stomach aches.

It went on like this for a week. Every time it only took fifteen minutes to Abigail to get stomach aches. She would cry, not able to get up from the chair she was sitting in. She would vomit.

At some point Blaine decided that they have to go to the doctor. Abigail was constantly ill, but it was never like that, and they have to go check it. He called the doctor and set an appointment for the next day.

They went through various tests, some weird and funny, some not so much. The doctor kept on writing stuff, and while Abigail looked truly curios, Blaine and Kurt were just nervous.

"Lactose Intolerance" the doctor stated.

"Oh My God, I was hoping it was not that…" Kurt whispered, and Blaine looked just confused.

"Lactose Intolerance… hmm… What does that mean?

"Well," said the doctor, "Lactose Intolerance is the inability to digest and metabolize lactose, a sugar found in milk. It is caused by a lack of the enzyme lactase in the digestive system, required to break down lactose. It results in symptoms including abdominal pain, bloating, flatulence, diarrhea, nausea, and acid reflux."

"My mother had it… I hoped it was not going to affect anything…" Kurt said sadly.

Abigail looked panicked. "Does that mean I can't eat anything lactic anymore?"

The doctor shook his head. "This thing is dependable actually. Most of the people that have Lactose Intolerance can have a full glass of Milk without having serious problems. The best thing to do is to try and have small amounts of lactic food and find the exact amount that will make you feel uncomfortable."

The three of them nodded and the doctor continued. "There is a thing that is called Kosher. The Orthodox Jews have their conditions about food that is allowed, and the food that is allowed is called kosher food. With lactic food, most of what we eat will be considered kosher by the orthodox Jews, and when you buy in a Jewish store you will be able to find on those products a label that says it is lactic. Of course you don't have to buy in Jewish stores from now on, but as for recommendation, with the things you are not sure you can eat, you can always check it there. I am suggesting that since we all live in a place where you can easily find Jewish stores."

Kurt nodded. "My sister in law is Jewish, and so it says my nephew is as well. They are not Orthodox but she does not eat non-kosher meat. They go every week to the Jewish store to buy their meet for the week, so we can always join them and see what we can find there that will be helpful."

The doctor smiles at Abigail, who is not relaxed again. "Don't worry honey; having Lactose Intolerance is not so bad. It is all up to you."

On their way out Abigail whispered to her parents with a laugh. "You know? Having this is not so bad… I'm okay with that. It is just, that I didn't plan that as a present for my eleventh birthday next week."

o0O0o

The next day Kurt and Abigail joined Rachel and Jonathan on their shopping day at the Jewish store.

On their way Abby told Jonathan everything about their visit at the Doctor's office, and Jonathan told her that the Jewish store actually has all the good stuff, because all the good stuff are Kosher, and all the less tasty things are disgusting anyway.

They entered the huge shop and Abigail started running around.

Soon she found out that the good thing about the Orthodox thing that does not allow eating meat and dairy at the same time is that they somehow manage, with some replacements, to make lactic food non-lactic. She found a Parve (not meat and not milk) cake that would normally contain milk, and they found some non-dairy cream. They bought supplies and said they would come back with Rachel the next week.

o0O0o

Abigail ran into the house leaving Kurt to get all the bags inside. She opened the door and ran to her father. "Daddy that shop is _awesome_! We have to take you there! It is so cool!"


	13. Age 12

_**A/N- I hate it…. It's short, it's meaningless, and it is the weirdest thing coming out of request that could have been a great one. I am so sorry…**_

The Hudsons and the Hummel-Andersons were having dinner together. You could guess that twelve-year-old Abigail and eighteen-year-old Jonathan were already in Jonathan's room together. So the four adults were sitting on the couch and armchairs in the living room, each holding a cup of coffee in hand. Kurt's cookies were on the table in front of them, and the TV was open on the radio channel.

"Abigail seems a little off" stated Finn, and both Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"She loses it really fast lately."

Rachel's smile grew big and Finn took it as the sign that say 'get lost because you'll regret ever listening to it'. He got up, mumbling something about the dishes, and went to the kitchen.

"Should I go with him? 'Cause that smile actually scares me…" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled and nodded, as if to let him go.

Rachel waited for a few moments, and once both Finn and Blaine was in the kitchen, probably discussing the last football game, she started.

'Kurt, do you know what happens when your daughter is between eleven and fourteen?"

Kurt blinked blankly a few times, and then shook his head. "Rachel, you're kind of scarring me too right now."

"Your daughter is growing Kurt," she said, ignoring his scared face, "and she's 'losing it fast' because she is close to getting her first period."

Kurt's eyes went wide and he choked on his coffee. "Rachel, why are you telling me this?"

"Because Kurt," she said, giving him a comforting smile, "the girl is not _supposed_ to know things naturally. Someone has to help her going through the first time, buying her what she needs, teach her some things. And since Abby does not have a mother figure to help her through it all…"

"You are suggesting to be the helpful one" Kurt murmured, knowing his sister in law too well.

'Exactly. Though I can do this without you two. You have to sit there, show your daughter how supportive you are, and how the fact that you are both males won't affect her life that much. She needs to know she can come to you to have some help and supportive talks."

Kurt nodded slightly still a bit scared. "Umm… Okay? I guess… I'll talk to Blaine and we'll sit with her this evening. Umm… would you come tomorrow?"

Rachel softened a bit. She nodded and got up, "I'll take the glasses to the kitchen and have Finn occupied. Talk to Blaine Kurt, your daughter needs it."

Rachel went to the kitchen and short after Blaine came out and sat next to him, looking confused. "Rachel practically shouted at me to go out here and show the world what a great father I can be."

Kurt broke in laughter and kissed Blaine on the forehead. He explained him everything, seeing the exact expression he had earlier on Blaine's face.

o0O0o

That evening they sat to the table after diner. Abigail was a bit scared after seeing both her parents serious like that and Blaine and Kurt were uncomfortable.

"Umm okay, so Abby…"

"You know that when a girl is twelve…"

The attempts of starting the conversation were cut by Abigail's voice mimicking vomiting.

"Ahh… Fathers? What are you to trying to do?"

Kurt sighed noticeably. "OK. There isn't aby easier way of doing this so…"

He waited for a few moments and then said as strongly as possible, "You need to know that you are soon to get your first period. Rachel will come tomorrow to help you and explain some things, but you need to know that we are both here for you, and although we are both male, we can help."

Abigail stated laughing hard at the sight of both her fathers turning red.

"Daddy I already got my first period. At Anna's last month. Her mother helped me and everything is ok."


	14. Age 13

_**A/N – Hello. That's partly finished. I don't really like itso I ended it there. If I get any review asking a continuation, there'll be another 13-yr-old chapter. Plus, if you have any ideas for age 14, that would help me update sooner!**_

"Papa, I have the most amazing idea for my thirteenth birthday, which passed already!"

Blaine looked down at his daughter, a smirk on his face. The birthday was last week, and ever since the next day she would not stop nudging about the celebration.

"What is it princess?"

"I am having a sleep over. Just six of my closest friends so daddy won't freak out, okay?"

Now don't get him wrong – Blaine didn't have any problem with slumber parties. His girl was responsible, and the house would surely be ok with her and her six friends wondering around. But his husband was a problem here. Knowing Kurt, even if it was only seven girls, Kurt would probably freak out. Something might fall and break. Someone might crush their leg or hand. A party was a recipe for disaster, even if being a kid, Kurt really enjoyed them.

"Please papa? Please, please, please?" Abigail was now jumping up and down, opening big eyes at him.

"Let me talk to you father okay honey? I'll work on the convincing part, but you have to make the list of friends, the list of food and the list of other things you need. I guess that marking them by colour and so would make your dad happier and maybe… easier to convince."

It didn't take a second and Abigail flew out of the living room and to her room. Blaine turned on his heels and went to their bedroom to find Kurt.

o0O0o

"Yes! Thank you daddy! Thank, thank you, thank you!"

Kurt smiled at his daughter. How could he say no to this angel? He'll have to suffer through this party quietly.

"Can I see the lists now baby? Show me the food first, so I know what needs to be bought, and what needs to be cooked."

"I marked the 'to buy's red, and the 'to cook's yellow. Papa said you'd like that" Abigail said, and handed the first list to Kurt.

"Okay so seeing you're my daughter you decided to skip the pizza and order some Sushi. That's acceptable. Write down on a piece of paper, that you'll have to find a number of a place and call them that evening. I will go to the Jewish shop with Aunt Rachel and buy some Parve supplies for your cake. You can go with papa to the supermarket next evening to buy everything else."

Abigail wrote it all down and handed him the second list. "It's divided by two groups. First is the disposable vessels shop and second is the party supplies shop."

"OK so that's something you'll have to do with tomorrow morning. I'll take you to both shops to choose whatever you want."

Abigail smiled widely and handed the last list to her parents, hugging Daisy tightly.

"Honey? I'm okay with Anna, Julie, Lena and Dianna. But why are there two boys in here too? Who are Benjamin and Sam?" Blaine looked worried.

"Abigail you can't have boys in a slumber party. That's a rule" Kurt added.

Abigail looked exhausted. You would expect her parents to understand. "Relax, Benji is gay, and he's one of my closest friends. And Sam is his boyfriend…"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, and Abigail knew they were thinking of themselves at that age. 'Disgusting' she thought to herself.

"Well? Can they both come? Can I go now? I need to call six people!"

She earned a quick nod from Blaine and ran before her parents could regret it.

o0O0o

Friday day night came quickly. All was ready and Abigail really couldn't wait. It might be pretty lame that her parents are home, and that they are only seven, but for a first sleep over ever, it might be pretty good.

First to come was Anna, whom Abigail knew for only a year and a half. They became friends pretty quick and from that moment ahead they were never seen without the other. The girls hugged and went to the living room. They started arranging everything so that when the others came it will be ready.

Abigail ran to door to the sound of the bell. "Di! Len! Come in!"

Julie Benji and Sam came a few moments later, saying they carpooled. The seven thirteen year olds sat in the living room and soon enough they were all laughing at nothing.

"Let's play something! How about Never Have I Ever?" Di said.

Benji smiled and took Sam's hand in his. "I think we should make it more interesting though" he stated, "how about… you can choose one thing you regret doing. You don't lose a finger for it, but you have to say I regret. Everyone who regrets something will get a dare he must accomplish. Once you got to the dare you can't say you don't regret." Everyone nodded and raised their hand Five fingers stretched up.

"I'll go first" said Julie, "start with a easy one… Never have I ever dated a girl"

A short laugh was heard and Len was the only one to lose first finger. "Details Len!"

"It was only a try. I went to one date with this girl from Waynem High and it was terrible. She was out and proud, and I was, well… Just stupid I guess".

"Okay, I'll go next" Benji jumped, "Never have I ever kissed a total stranger!" he laughed and stared at Anna, "with tongue".

"He was hot!" she shouted as she lowered one finger, "fine I'm next. Never have I ever Kissed Sam".

Banji groaned as he lowered a finger, earning a quick kiss from Sam. This was the cue foe Julie to lower her finger, though it didn't go unnoticed. Both Di and Anna stared, Di shouting 'Details' over and over again.

Julie stared at Sam hopelessly and he jumped up, trying to save her. "We kissed at a party, no biggie. She thought I'm straight, I thought it would make Benji jealous. Yeah, it happened, that's it, moving on."

"Never have I ever two super cool dads!" said Julie, laughing hard.

"Hey that's not fair!" abby shouted, lowering a finger, "if that's how it's going to be, then never have I ever lived with my mum!" All six kids looked at her with a big smile, as they all lost another finger.

"Never have I ever known how to sing!"

"Never have I ever skin dipped in the river"

"Never have I ever spent detention sleeping"

"Never have I ever got to second base"

Soon enough Julie, Anna and Banji were out of the game, Abby with three fingers left, Sam with two and Len and Di with one.

"Never have I ever had a dream about smooching Benji." Sam lost another finger, while Di shouted an 'I regret'.

"Hey! Why do you regret?" Banji asked, trying to sound betrayed, "for that, I dare you to ask one of Abby's fathers to make you a hot chilli smoothie, and drink it all."


	15. Age 13 pt2

_**A/N – Hey! Next part to the thirteen year old Abigail chapter. Shorter – only 600 words, but still something. Hope you like it!**_

Two hours were spent on Never Have I Ever and a few Truth or Dare rounds. Around eleven o'clock a first yawn escaped Sam's mouth. Pushing their mouths together, both boys were lost in the moment.

"I vote a classic and sleeping bags" Di said tiredly.

"I agree. What do you have Abby?"

Abby got up from her place next to the boys, slapping Benji's head slightly. "There's 'Titanic'. My fathers say it's a real classic, and it's one of the older movies along with 'Princess Bride'. There're all 1995 Disney movies – 'Lion King' being my favourite; and we can also watch 'Noting Hill', 'Love Actually', 'Four Weddings and a Funeral' and basically every Hugh Grant movies. My parents had their fangirl phase."

"Four Weddings" shouted Len, Di, Julie and Sam raisin their hands in agreement.

"I don't mind" said Anna as she got into her sleeping bag.

"Okay then, 'Four Weddings and a Funeral it is."

Sam and Benji found a way to cuddle in the corner of the living room, Di sleeping next to them and slapping the back of their heads every once in a while. Len and Anna found a comfortable spot right in the middle and Abigail and Julie shared the couch.

The movie started playing and everyone went silent. From the kitchen, Blaine and Kurt could see how all seven kids were soon fast asleep and called it a night themselves.

o0O0o

"Good morning Handsome!"

"Yo Benji, move your fine arse off of you boyfriend's lap and come help with breakfast!"

"Anna, be quiet!"

"Len you do realize you just shouted it right?"

Blaine forced his eyes open. He knew he better get there and make them shut up before Kurt woke up and freaked, but how was he going to do that?

"Shut it!" he shouted as he entered the kitchen. "Okay now! The fact that you are all girls and that the four men in here are all gay does not mean you can go around the house with underpants and a baseball shirt. I want all five girls out of this kitchen and changed in two minutes!"

All girls ran out of the kitchen and Blaine crossed his arms giving the boys a death glare. "As for the two of you! I'm glad you're happy but I'll appreciate it if you won't wear your boxers only and if you would get off of each other. You might be in a house where no one of the fathers would kill you for kissing a boy, but I would certainly kill you for doing it in front of my daughter, and in boxers only.

Naked and all kissy is okay around boys, but let me remind you the girls aren't gay and they still find you attractive. Out of the kitchen and changed now!"

The boys ran out of the kitchen and Blaine was left alone, looking at the big mess. From it all he somehow managed to understand they were trying to make some pancakes and decided to finish what they had started.

o0O0o

"Abby baby lead your friends to the dining table, I'm going to wake dad up."

The kids raced to the kitchen. Sam and Benji sat one next to each other, Anna, Julie and Len next to them. Di sat opposite to Len, Letting Abigail sit next to her, leaving Kurt and Blaine to sit opposite to the boys.

When the parents came into the kitchen, Blaine fixing his hot pink sunglasses on his nose, and Kurt placing the Smiley shaped pancakes on the table, Abby smirked quietly.

"Gayest morning ever" she mumbled to herself rethinking her friends kisses and her fathers glasses and poor attempt at artistic pancakes.

"Hey!" the four boys shouted as the girls broke down laughing hard.

Best. Sleep over. Ever!

_**A/N – Any idea for age 14?**_


	16. Age 14

_**A/N: Just a quick update. Enjoy, and Please, IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER?**_

Benji and Sam were dating over a year. Their friendship with the girls was getting stronger, and the seven teens became one big unit.

At the beginning of Seventh grade, a new kid appeared in class. Apparently his dad got a job in the city and they moved from a little town. He soon became friends with Benji and Sam, though declared being Straight.

After three of their ever-other-weekend slumber party, the girls were starting to get interested in Chris. The boys' stories were all about the big heart he had, and they didn't need any story to tell he was handsome. The parties, that mostly took place at the Hummel-Anderson's, were getting from a Never Have I Ever and movies marathons, to Talk-About-Chris marathons, and if you'd ask either Blaine or Kurt, they'd both be able to tell you even the tiniest detail about Chris.

One day, after three long weeks in which Blaine was working late and Kurt was running from one fashion show to another, both decided to stay at home and surprise Abigail with a sweet family dinner.

At a quarter to four, after they cooked everything they planned to cook; Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch and waited. And it didn't take long until Abby entered, though not alone.

"Dad!" the girl said, he voce high.

The boy behind her picked at the parents shyly, and after a moment of embarrassing silence, he sent his hand to shake it with the men.

"Messrs. Hummel-Anderson pleased to meet you Sirs."

Blaine looked at him skeptically. He loved the politeness in the boy's voice, but he was still a boy.

"And you are, dare I ask?"

"Of Course sir, it's Chris; Chris Alexander McDaniel."

Ah, thought Kurt, the famous Chris. Pointless to say, all the polite talking didn't do any impression on Kurt, but he remembered himself, bringing Blaine for the first time. Of course, he was older, but still.

"Are you…?"

"Dating," agreed Abby, "for two weeks now daddy." She moved he eyes rom Kurt to Blaine, hoping for some support. "Can we please go to my room now?"

Blaine's No was heard in unison with Kurt's Yes, and both parents looked at each other.

"Yes honey," said Kurt, "You may go to your room, but I expect the door to be left open, and lunch in fifteen."


	17. Age 15

_**A/N-I love Chris. I don't them to break up just yet.**_

The front door slammed shut as the "I'm home" shout echoed around the house. Blaine was in the kitchen, eating a sliced green apple, sipping coffee with a huge mug that said "Best Papa Ever".

"You're drinking from the mug I bought…" Abby said dryly as she entered the kitchen, throwing her backpack on the floor.

"Bag!" Blaine ordered, and the girl did a few steps in reverse, picked the bag and put it on the closest chair. Her big eyes wide open and her mouth curving in the angle Blaine knew perfectly well meant anger.

She opened the cabinet, choosing the matching mug that said "Best Daughter Ever", which completed a full series with Kurt's "Best Dad Ever" mug. She poured the last bits of coffee and sat in front of her father.

"Spill it" he said, giving her a piece of apple.

"I need Ben and Jerry's with a huge spoon," she stated, and got up to open the fridge.

"Is it that bed?" He asked, pushing the bowl aside and joining her to the package of chocolate chunks ice cream.

After a few quiet moments, in which Blaine stared into his daughter's sad eyes, Abigail opened her mouth to speak, her voice cracking under the fight of not crying.

"He said he wanted to take a break." Simply as it came out, Abigail started sobbing, pushing the ice cream away from her.

"Honey, I'd love to help you but I am a bit clueless here, you know me. Tell me the whole story."

Abigail took a deep breathe and the words came out of her mouth at a maximum speed.

"A week ago Di told me she saw Chris, Benji and Sam go to Sam's house – Sam the girl I mean – and Di's window is right in front Sam's bedroom window, and she said she saw them kissing – Sam and Chris I mean – and after that I went and asked Chris about it because I didn't want to be with a cheater and he said that he loved me and that Sam was the one that kissed him. I wasn't sure if I need to believe it or not but I really love him papa, I really do, so I told him that I need him to prove it because Di said it happened because of both of them and he said that I annoyed him with my jealousy all the time and that we need a break."

Blaine got up from his seat and moved to sit next to Abby, his hand over her shoulder. It was Kurt's job to understand those things. Blaine was never a huge emotional personal. But he just couldn't look into his daughter's eyes and do nothing.

"Honey boys are stupid, that I need you to remember before I say anything else."

Abigail smirked, "You're a boy Papa, and Dad's a boy too. You're a boy and you chose to love a boy and you're saying boys are stupid…"

"Princess, the fact that I didn't find girls attractive made me go through the same problems you're standing in front right now. Boys have weird moods you can't understand even if your life depended on it." Blaine went red a bit with his next sentence, "and you have to understand that sometimes their hormones speak and do for them."

"Papa! I don't want to hear anything about hormones right now!"

"But you have to get that tiny fact princess, he might've kissed her back, but he felt like you don't trust him when you confronted him, and even you were right, his ego told him to take a break. And I'm sure he loves you. I'm sure he won't leave you, because Chris is a good boy. He is a good boy, if he got your daddy's OK."

Abby smiled a bit, and stuffed another spoonful of ice-cream to her mouth. "You know, you aren't that bad…"

"Thanks," he said with puppy dog eyes. "Now let's get this ice cream back to the fridge and pretend to eat that disgusting apple, because you father is about to come home any minute now."


	18. Age 16

_**A/N-the system described here is somehow the closest to what we have here where I live. It's not entirely the same, because well… Ours is worse…**_

Abigail was sprawled in the middle of her room. Her legs rested on the top of her bed, and she had built a fort around herself.

To her right rested a bottle of sparkling water, and a now empty glass. To her left rested a bowl Kurt had made her earlier that day, inside it the leftovers of sliced green apple, sliced orange and a bit of chocolate (for the concentration). In front of her and to the right was the opened history book, and her eyes were now buried in the opened history notebook.

Maths books and notebooks, English and Chinese notes, and a few dictionaries, were placed one above the other, blocking her view from the spot she was in to the door.

At sixteen and a half, Abigail Hummel-Anderson was now going through junior year's finals, and with a huge achievement to reach for university, she had to work hard.

She was working non-stop for the past month. Moving from test to test. The new system had her taking the exams twice each, which meant she had already taken Chinese, English, Maths and History once, and German twice. Next came History, and then maths, English and Chinese last.

oO0Oo

At nine o'clock Abigail picked herself up from the floor feeling stiff. She skipped out of the room, trying not to knock ant of the piles down, taking the glass, bottle, and bowl with her to refill after dinner.

"Honey you've been working since eight this morning, don't you think it's enough?"

"Daddy, my first mark was ninety two per cent, so that means that even if I get one hundred per cent on my second exam the final mark would be ninety six per cent. That's barely enough. So I _have_to get one hundred per cent now."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. Abigail had always wanted to go study at NYU, and that meant she needed to work really hard to get satisficing results. But Kurt and Blaine both went to NYU and did not remember working that hard.

"But princess you have six finals, and most people in your class only take five." Abigail looked at Blaine like he got absolutely nothing of what she had explained to them too many times before.

"Papa, for the fifth time at least, listen would you? The basic four are English, Maths, History, and P.E. Then you have to choose one subject you want to take. There's Psychology, Chemistry, Computers' Science, Physics, Biology, and the group of foreign languages that are French, Spanish, German and Chinese and you mostly only pick one language."

Blaine nodded slowly, already confused. "I want to study translation and journalism in the university okay? So I asked a special permission to choose two subjects instead of one, and went for two languages, because you cannot translate English if you don't speak any language to translate to or from."

"Okay, but you already speak both French and Spanish as your daddy taught you when you were little."

"Yes papa, I speak fluent English, French and Spanish. I chose German and Chinese, and asked John-John's Grandfathers to teach me some Hebrew, so when I apply to NYU next year I'll have six languages I can speak."

"Yeah, well she does have a great skill for languages…"

"Yes," Abigail said proudly, "I have a perfect one hundred per cent as my German final mark."

They ate quietly for a few moments, but that didn't last long. "Any way," she said to both her parents, "I don't even have much to study anymore; I am getting rid of History tomorrow, and let's be honest, what are three exams in compare to what I already did?"

She got up from her seat, and taking the glass of soda, and the full plate, she went back to her room closing her door behind her.

"And don't interrupt. I'll be out when I'm done!"


	19. Age 17

Since she was a little girl Abigail wanted the same car. A little one, it was called Smart if she wasn't wrong. It was an old one, but so cute.

When Abigail turned 16, her fathers started pushing her towards getting her driving license, but she was not in a hurry, and no one was going to push her.

But now she turned seventeen, and Dad has promised to buy her that Smart if she was going to study. So that was the time to start.

"Abby, Papa's going to take you out for the first lesson okay? He'll be back from work in fifteen and please baby, be ready."

"Where are you going?" she asked, already holding her first shoe.

"I have an appointment at some doctor's and them I am going to have some shopping for you at the Jewish store with Aunt Rachel."

"Oh," she said, her right shoe already on, "can you buy some cake or something?"

Kurt disappeared with a nod, and she went back to her cell phone, texting Di.

At four in the afternoon, Blaine called from outside the house and told his daughter to come outside with her keys and her phone.

"Hey papa," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi princess, sit."

She sat behind the wheel, her hands shaking with excitement.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be okay. Now start it."

_**A/N: I replaced the 17 chapter to this one because you claimed it to be major ooc. If anyone wants me, I'll upload a pregnant Abby oneshot.**_

_**I am sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it's so short. I'm having hard times writing this story…**_


End file.
